zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Judgeman
The Judgeman (or Judge) is a robotic entity featured in Zoids: New Century. Judges are stored in gigantic, solar-powered satellites that orbit planet Zi, and are dropped to the surface prior to the commencement of a Zoid battle. All Judges have an innate form of AI, and are able to make decisions on their own. Many Judges even exhibit individual personalities of their own. Judges ZBC Judges These Judges are white in color, and govern the official Zoid battles set by the Zoid Battle Commission. They are mostly male in nature, however, there is one exception, with the Judge that Benjamin falls in love with. In the dub, this judge is portrayed as a female robot. Whereas in the original Japanese version, this judge was the same as the others. Battle Commission judges have a strong sense of law and order. Despite their relatively small size, they can command the orbital satellites, which are equipped with enough fire power to deter extreme offenders (such as the Backdraft). In the beginning of the series, they were more monotone, however, as the series progressed, they gained more anthropomorphic traits and personalities. An example of this is in Episode 20 (The Shadow Fox; Brad's Betrayal) where the thought-to-be deactivated ZBC Judge reactaved and performed wrestling moves on the Dark Judge. He stated during and after wrestling with the Dark Judge that since Brad was a member of the Blitz Team, the Shadow Fox would be registered as a Blitz Team Zoid, a loophole that Brad exploited. Backdraft Judges Also called Dark Judges due to their colour scheme, these judges are owned and operated by the Backdraft group. As a contrast to the judges of the Battle Commission these judges have little respect for players, and often threatens losing teams with disqualification. Dark judges also exhibit personal bias, and barrack for backdraft teams, taunting and teasing opposing teams while ignoring any illegal actions taken by the Backdraft teams - though of course as battles involving the Backdraft in most cases either have no Battle Mode or use Battle Mode 0999 (in which there are no rules), there is no such thing as an illegal action in battle as far as the Dark Judges are concerned. Judge Satellites Large rectangular objects, these satellites orbit Zi and house the Judgemen. Aside from housing judges, they also have a large array of beam weapons. Many backdraft fights require the ground team to set up some form of jamming to prevent Judge Satellites from bombarding their battlefield. Many of the judge satellites were shot down towards the end of the series, backdraft satellites cleared out the majority of official satellites, before they were in turn shot down by the final (and exceptionally large) satellite of the battle commission. Other Media Judges and Judge satellites appear in the Zoids Saga video games. A notable example of this is when a Judge Satellite comes crashing down towards the end of Zoids Legacy. Bit uses the Panzer CAS to defeat it, showing some similarities to the Anime. (Although Vega played no role in this version). Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Judgeman: "Sent by the Zoids Battle Union. An official umpire, but... The Judge System now seems to be secretly controlled by Back Draft." :Drk Judgeman: "Umpire for dark battles of the Back Draft Team. His decisions are forceful. No protests are allowed." Trivia *In Zoids Legacy, all of the Judges are listed as "?" against their gender. The gender of Benjamin is also given as a question mark. Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters